RVBLH Roses are Red, Violets are Blue
by Ogodei Khan
Summary: A couple years after the war for Blood Gulch ended. Church goes to japan for some vacation time from work. There he finds Tex living in the Hinata Lodge with all the love hina girls. Then Mass crazziness happens


I don't own the places, people, and music of Love Hina or Roster Teeth RvB. Also the the vehicles or places from halo made by Bungie and Microsoft which RvB is based on. RvB characters, and song them song, Which i going to put in every chapter to introduce as an episode of a show and Love Hina ending song at the end. So it might get annoying. Please enjoy.

Love Hina / Red vs Blue

Roses are red. Violets are blue

Finally the battle over blood gulch was over. No surprise it was a stalemate. It ended by the retiring the red and blue armies. Sarge cried when heard the news of the retiring of his army. Simmons tried to cheering up of his great loss. Grif celebrated by screaming yes over and over again. Donut on the other hand was taking pictures of his war time bud while smacking there butts, and talking to them what color he should paint his rooms when he gets back to earth. For the blue army, tucker was saying what ways he can chicks now for being war time veteran. Caboose of course did not know what was going on. He though there celebrating his birthday. For church, he wanted to ask Tex to marry him when they got to earth but his luck she was already gun, and with his money too. She always did this to him. Leave in the middle a situation, stealing his money, cheating on him, and other things. Still at times he loved her. He did not know why cause she was a bitch at times. So as the two sides said there goodbyes, who were happy to leave blood gulch, went back home. There church will start a new adventure, meeting new people and unfortunately his old friends.

Intro to song for Episode.

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, one day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch avenue,Its red vs red, and blue vs blue, me against I, and me against you...

Violets are blue, Roses are red , living like this like we're already dead, Hop in my car don't have any doors, Its built like a cat, it lands all fours, My car's like puma, it drives on all fours.

Red Versus red, Blue versus blue...

Couple years later

Church was in his hotel ready to do some sight seeing. He was on vacation in Japan. He decided to go just because he wanted to get away from his crappy boss in his new job and to get away from the phone calls from caboose. Church did not how he got his phone number but most likely from Tucker he got it from. As just when he stepped out of the hotel a car almost hit him.

"watch were your driving that thing you retard."

With that experience gone by he visited restaurants, Video Game stores, temples, and other building but there one stop he did visit yet, The Hinata hotel. Known for hot springs Church wanted to see what the big deal of it was. Not to bath with other naked guys that might be gay. After asking for directions which took half hour to find a guy that speaks English. When he got there he did not care for the size of it or all the cherry blossoms. He found it to girlish. Though he wanted to leave his curiosity what him go inside. He stepped and looked around, still feeling nothing special about this place. Then from stairway a girl walked down. It was Tex from Blood Gulch !

"Tex what the hell doing here"

Tex looked down from the stairs "well, well its Church, hows things doing?"

"First answer my questions Tex, why did you leave without saying good bye at blood gulch second why the hell are you here?"

" I left blood gulch with out saying good bye cause i don't do good byes and I live here idiot."

"what you leave here but its hotel how can you live in a hotel." While church said this another girl came from the stairs. As she saw him she took out her sword and dove for an attack.

"This is girls dorm you pervert!"

Church looked up at the other girl and said " son of a..." before he finish side of the Hinata hotel was blown to pieces from the shock wave of the attack. Church was unconscious till he finally woke up half hour later. When he woke up an Indian girl was over him, looking straight in to his eyes..

"who the hell are you" said church.

"I am Su robot man."

"My name is Church and what happen to me. All I remember some angry chick came and hit me with her sword."

"you must meet Motoko Robot Church."

" can you stop calling me Robot and how do know this is my real body."

"I had to fix it after you got sliced by Motoko, she good deal of damage on you."

" know thats just great."

as more questions came from Su, Tex and couple of girls walked in the room.

"So why were you hear you pervert." said a long brown hair girl.

"Gees lady I was hear cause it famous travel destination okay."

"then why were you flirting with one of our girls."

"you mean Tex I was not flirting with her, you would not catch me dead flirting with her. Plus I know her that why I was talking with her." The girls gasp when church said this new piece info on Tex's past

Tex looked at the girls as they looked at her " I know yes, We use to be boyfriend and girlfriend which was a huge mistake."

"you can say that again" responded church.

"also we were in the war against red and blue." The girls became silent until su shouted.

"why you a robot then Church?" Church thought moment then spoke.

" you won't believe me but i was shot by my own cock bitting team mate and died. So I posses this Spanish robot. Tex got Killed. Our enemy made two robots for us to use as bodies. So thats how I got this robot body. Know your happy!"

Everyone stayed silent for couple then broke up laughing hysterically besides Tex and church.

"I tell lies but thats the most ridicules lie I have ever heard, " said Kitsune.

Tex spoke "actual its true as strange as it must be." They group still continue laughing with sign of stopping.

" Screw this. I am not here to be mocked, and bring back horrible memories. I am out of here." Church while he left.

Kitsune walked up to Tex " So do you and your Boyfriend tell everyone that story."

Tex's eyes started to turn red. " thats it I am going to kill you!"

She Started to chase her around the house. Back on the streets Church was heading back to his hotel. On the way he decided to go in a Macdonald's for something.

"May help you sir" said the cashier.

"May I have a number 3"

"That would be 500 yen." Church reach for his pocket for his wallet. When he got it something was missing. All his money was gone. The only thing left was a note. The note said " Hi cock bite nice to see you. I burrowed some you money cause I am little low now. Sincerely Tex.

Church looked up and said four words. "Son of a b..."

Love Hina Ending Song:

I'm a Dreamer, Were does the light of dawn pour down.

I'm a Dreamer, Dimly white, that smile touch me some how.

That sunshine doesn't touch this place, this secret place were you can cry all along.

As if i were screaming, I call out your name, If your weren't here; If your were here.

Surely, I'll go to that place were the sunshine touches.

It can't end like this; We still have promises.

The far off path,that straight path, If your weren't here; If your were here.

Surely, I'll go to that place were the sunshine touches.

It can't end like this; We still have promises.

The far off road, That beam of light...

Because you are here; If only you were here.


End file.
